


In Beauty, In Secret

by Narcissistic_Ninny



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissistic_Ninny/pseuds/Narcissistic_Ninny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji tells Zoro the truth about where he had been for the past two years and is surprised by Zoro's reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Beauty, In Secret

I.

 

Sanji didn’t know why he told him. It could have been because Zoro actually asked where he was for the past two years –and Sanji didn’t think Zoro was one to ask, or care for that matter. Knowing Zoro, it was probably because he had noticed Sanji had been the only one to not talk about where he had been the past two years, and Zoro knew that meant he was hiding something, and the green haired bastard would never miss an opportunity to mess with him.

Or maybe he was tired of hiding that part of himself. He had planned on tucking away his secret and never revealing it to anyone, much less Zoro. Mainly because he’s an asshole and would laugh at him until the day he died.

But he finally did tell him. To say he was surprised by Zoro’s reaction was the biggest understatement of the year.

Sanji expected the swordsman to laugh, or maybe sneer and say something under his breath about how unmanly it was. He stood there waiting for Zoro to call him a faggot. (Not that Zoro wasn’t gay himself, but Sanji was still trying to come to terms with whatever fucked up relationship they were in. Two years and still couldn’t tell if they were lovers, fuck buddies or nakama with the best kind of benefits.)

Instead, Zoro looked almost frozen in his chair, and if Sanji didn’t know any better, Sanji would have thought the marimo bastard looked lost in his own thoughts. It was like the news had fried his brain and left him catatonic.  

Sanji tapped his foot under the table, feeling anxious by the way Zoro was just sitting there. His hand was still gripped firmly around his precious bottle of sake, and he looked like he had been hit by a train. Sanji was starting to get pissed off, quite frankly. He got agitated to hide his own nervousness on the situation. He glared at the bastard, and his hard stare went unnoticed.

“What? Is that marimo brain of yours still trying to come up with a good joke about tyrannies?” he scoffed.

Zoro didn’t budge, didn’t even blink. He looked like he hadn’t heard him at all. Sanji clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, then stood and turned his back on him, fully intending to start washing the dishes and get some work done, because clearly Zoro's brain had shut down or something. It was _really_ making Sanji nervous.

It was better to leave the moss ball to his thoughts. Before he could reach the sink, his arm was caught in a tight grip, keeping him from moving any further. He hadn’t even heard Zoro get up from his chair. He had moved fast, which came as a huge surprise, considering how unsettlingly still he had been not two seconds prior.

“You, for two years, _you,”_ he said, visibly searching for words. “You wore _a dress?”_ he breathed out the last part.

“Yeah,” Sanji muttered, planning on not speaking of it again. He wasn’t going to repeat himself for Zoro's amusement. He even kept his voice level and calm, despite the hurricane of anger starting to swirl inside of him. 

“ _A dress_ ,” he croaked out. “Just like a woman.”

“Yeah, I did. Now fuck off,” he said, whipping around, ready to kick the asshole’s smug face in.

When he turned around, Zoro wasn’t laughing. He had thought his voice was husky from trying to hold back laughter. Instead, he was surprised by the look on Zoro's face. Sanji had seen it many times, but it was always inside the men’s bunkroom or the hotel rooms they shared when they were on land. Never when they were fully dressed and not while they _weren’t_ fucking. It was a hungry look, and Sanji had to swallow a lump in his throat by the intensity of his black eyes. Eye. He was still having trouble getting used to that.

“ _A dress?”_ Zoro asked again, voice thick and deep and absolutely broken.

“Yeah,” Sanji said, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. He was sure Zoro could hear him swallowing.

The grip on his arm loosened and Zoro let him go only to push him back against the kitchen counter and press their bodies flush together. His touch was so abrupt; it alarmed Sanji by the sudden desperation of his touch. Zoro nuzzled into Sanji’s neck, lips dragging across Sanji's skin, hot breath tickling him, his hands all over his body, keen and longing as his chest heaved out heavy groans.

Sanji didn’t quite know what to do. He hadn’t expected that reaction _at all._

Zoro kissed at his throat, his jaw, under his ear, all the while groaning like he was drowning or in pain, like it _hurt_ him to be that turned on. Sanji shivered and swallowed hard when Zoro pressed his erection against his hip, grinding down on Sanji. He could practically feel every vein of his cock, even through the fabric of their clothes. Now it was Sanji's turn to have his brain completely fail on him.

When Zoro's hand gripped his ass, getting two handfuls of the swell of his buttocks, Sanji got control of his body again and his arms went around his neck and he titled his head and kissed him fitfully on the mouth. Sanji kissed him hard, giving him all bites and teeth, crashing their mouths painfully together, but Zoro appreciated that aggressive part of him sometimes, and the way Zoro was responding, making a low noise in his throat and rutting against him like an animal, Sanji knew it was one of times he appreciated it _a lot_.

Teeth sunk into his lower lip, and yeah, Zoro was lip biter. It never failed to make Sanji weak in the knees. What Sanji didn’t expect was for Zoro to drop to _his_ knees, but he did. Black eye stared up at him, glazed and dilated and completely blown.

“A dress,” Zoro panted, his hands skimming over his legs, fingers on his thighs. “Did you shave your legs?” he asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. Zoro’s hands slid over the material of Sanji’s trousers, kneading the muscle on his legs. A quiet gasp escapes Sanji’s lips at the attention.

“Sometimes,” he admitted.

Zoro sighed, then leaned in and gently bit Sanji’s hip. “ _Fuck_.” Zoro looked up at Sanji through his dark lashes. “Did you wear heels?”

His hands kneaded his flesh harder, gripping his ass just a little too hard, the kind of pain that made Sanji’s breath hitch in the best way possible. “Yeah,” he said breathlessly.

His mind stopped working completely when Zoro unbuckled his belt and pulled down his zipper with his _teeth_. Sanji's mouth wasn’t dry anymore, his was wet, and he was salivating at the sight of Zoro tugging down his trousers until it was a heap of black cloth pooled around his ankles.

Zoro wasted no time, he licked at his underwear in a feverous way, tonguing him like Sanji was the best tasting thing in the room. “Fuck, imaging you in a tight little dress, showing off your body and your long legs, and _fuck_ -” he panted, fingers digging harder into Sanji’s hips, his hand trembling as his mouth devoured every inch of Sanji through his boxer briefs.

Sanji was too busy biting his bottom lip to tell Zoro that his dress had been anything but tight. But Zoro was sporting a hard on, apparently his imagination was fuelling him images that were enough to get him all worked up, and he was getting hard and mouthing Sanji so perfectly.

He knew Zoro was thinking that Sanji wore those tight skimpy dresses Robin and Nami wore. Sanji had to admit, they had their appeal, kept him pretty distracted most days, but he didn’t wear dresses like that. His pink dress had been loose and ill fitting, anything but provocative and seductive. But Zoro was going crazy just using his imagination, and it was getting Sanji pretty worked up as a result.

It was perfect; so for now he wouldn’t say anything, just let Zoro keep babbling.

Zoro’s nose nuzzled into the bulge and swell of his erection, taking in a deep breath and sighing, the hands on Sanji's hips trembling the slightest. Zoro’s tongue lapped at the underside of his cock, catching the thick vein in such a delicious drag that it made Sanji shiver.

Thick beads of pre-cum darkened his underwear, along with the wet drag of Zoro's tongue, damping the material with his saliva, leaving a wet trail where his tongue had been. Sanji could smell his own musky scent already, getting achingly hard from Zoro’s attention.

“Did you ever wear panties?” he asked, and his voice rough and utterly raw. Almost broken. His black eyes were on Sanji’s; darkened with desire, looking from under his lashes, and Sanji almost forgotten how thick Zoro's eyelashes were. 

Sanji was only able to nod, thickly swallowing the lump in his throat.

Every brush of his full lips over his leaking cock sent shivers up Sanji’s spine. He was being washed in ecstasy with every lap of his tongue. His fingers gripped tightly onto Zoro’s hair, sure he was hurting him, but Zoro didn’t look like he cared. His eyes were closed, licking him like he was enjoying it just as much as Sanji was. It was getting him more turned on.

“Fuck, imagining you all dolled up, looking pretty,” he panted out, looking like the wind was being knocked out of him and every word was a struggle. “ _Fuck_ ,” Zoro breathed in his scent, where a wet spot was from semen and his saliva. Zoro nosed into his crotch, puling him even closer. “I wanna see,” Zoro breathed, opening his eye, looking up at Sanji. “Can I see?”

It was rare to get such an open and unguarded look from Zoro. Usually, he kept his emotions in check, which never failed to piss off the cook. It was a rare thing to see Zoro asking something from him in such an earnest way, and at the moment, Sanji would have given him anything if it meant Zoro would keep looking at him _like that_ , if he kept touching Sanji.

Sanji nodded, still biting his lip. “Y-yeah, you can see, just,” he panted, chest heaving, having trouble just speaking. “J-just make me cum.”

Zoro grinned, probably thinking it was a great idea, and started to mouth him through his underwear again, his breath heavy, hot and wet. Sanji was too far-gone and breathless to tell him to just pull down his goddamn underwear and give him _proper_ head. He only held on tighter to Zoro’s hair like it was his life support, hips arched towards Zoro's open mouth, wanting to feel more friction.

He was so hard he could barely breathe. Zoro’s wet lips travel from his groin to his naked hip. His teeth scraped across his hipbone before biting down hard, drawing a hiss from Sanji. His hips bucked with a jolt, then Zoro released him, and he could see the crest of his teeth, and the impression they left on his flesh.

His lips went back to his cock, licking while still making mumbling sounds. It wasn’t important to Sanji what Zoro was saying; he just wanted those lips on him. To his embarrassment, he whined in the back of his throat, lost between feeling and just thinking, because there were so many things that Zoro was doing to him to make him have any rational thought. Zoro growled, and something in the way he sounded so animalistic made Sanji shiver.

“ _Sanji,”_ he murmured gutturally.

It was the only coherent thing Sanji was able to make out, and it made his eyes open in surprise, and he looked down at Zoro with hooded eyes, dazed and confused, almost like he forgot Zoro could actually speak.

Zoro’s one good eye was heavy lidded, barely open as he continued his abuse with his tongue. Sanji couldn’t stop trembling, couldn’t stop form wanting more. He was leaking pleasure, musky scent filling the room. His fingers held onto Zoro's hair too hard, and when Zoro muttered his name again, deep and throaty, rubbing his goddamn cheek on him like he was a cat asking to be petted, lips moist and kissing his hard and aching cock, it was all it took for Sanji to reach release.

He came hard in thick pulses, cock hard in his underwear, let it lurch through him, jerking his entire body. He came down, and Zoro was _still_ licking at his underwear.

Now he was a fucking mess, dark spots staining the front of his boxers. He sunk down to his knees, his legs wobbly and weak, still shaking from his incredible orgasm.

Blonde lashes fluttered several times, then Sanji's blue eyes saw Zoro, still hard, erection tenting his pants. Without thinking, he leaned forward; mouth already watering and he unzipped him, taking his leaking head into his mouth. He gripped Zoro at the base in a tight grasp, his fingers lost in dark curls. He sucked, and Zoro tasted like raw sex. It overpowered his senses, and he couldn’t think about anything else except making Zoro come.

He took him down to the root, relaxing his throat to accommodate all of Zoro in his mouth, taking him down. He hallowed his cheeks, feeling Zoro fill his entire mouth with his thick cock. He sucked hard, tongue swirling around Zoro's member, bits of drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

Before, his breathing has been husky, now it was becoming erratic and needy. Despite that, Zoro's fingers carding through his hair were gentle and soft. He could feel Zoro twitch in his mouth, saw his thighs give into slight tremors. His groans were so raw and honest, earnest in their desire, and Sanji sucked harder, knowing he was making Zoro feel good, making him loose that much control.

Zoro's upper body curled over, hovering over Sanji, feeling his hot breath tickling the back of his neck, and Zoro came flooding down his throat. He swallowed as much as he could, but still some of his semen spilled from the corner of his mouth.

The broken moans from above him are enough to make Sanji want to do it all over again. He lets him go with a wet pop, licking gingerly at the last drops of him, still seeping slowly from the slit of his slowly softening member.

This time it was Zoro's hand in his hair, moving the curtain of blonde hair away from Sanji's face, his thumb on Sanji's wet, pink lips, and he was staring at Sanji with a gentle look in his eye. Sanji seated himself upright again, and Zoro laid his head on Sanji’s temple, his hand at the back of his neck.

“You’re gonna dress up, right?” he asked breathlessly.

He sounded so hopeful. Sanji didn’t want to say no, even if a part of him was still terrified at the idea of Zoro seeing such a secretive side of him side, a side so vulnerable. He took a deep breath, smiled softly.

“Yeah, you can see,” he murmured. “When we get on land, you can see.”

Zoro smiled, and Sanji felt something warm inside. Zoro reached for his cheek, palm warm against his skin, and pressed a kiss to his lips. Sanji realized they hadn’t kissed the entire time, and he had almost forgotten how warm and soft Zoro’s lips were. His lips left his own, trailing feather-light kisses on his jaw, below his ear, to his throat. “Can’t wait,” Zoro murmured against his neck.

Sanji laughed light and airy as he carded his fingers through Zoro's sweaty hair. “Me neither.”

 

 


End file.
